Lures of her Eyes
by Beary-Chan
Summary: Found out cold on the Frogs doorstep? Knows all the Lost Boys by name? Has absolutly no memory of anything past the day she awoke in Santa Carla? Just who is this girl? Pairings Undecided


Pale blue eyes blinked open. A yawn broke the eerie silence as someone slowly became aware of the world around them once more. A delicate hand with smooth long fingers slowly reached up and brushed away wavy blonde hair that was at least shoulder length. Marco slowly sat up in his bed as he slowly went through the images in his mind. He had once again had a dream, though not just any old dream. He had once more dreamt of the future. Foresight was his vampiric gift after all.

Marco blinked in an almost owlish fashion as he remembered his dream or vision as he called it. Something was coming, he couldn't tell who or what it was just that sometime very soon everything would change for him and his 'Family'. "Paul...?" Marko asked, hoping he could confide his vision in his slightly ditzy mate. No luck though as said twisted sister looking male simply groaned sleepily and pulled the smaller blonde into a close embrace. Marko gave a small sigh and just settled against the dirty blondes warm chest. Maybe things wouldn't be too bad?

* * *

Santa Carla, the supposed Murder capital of the world. Though at the moment all it looked like was a bustling city blossoming with both age, and modern technology. Though gone were the previous people who haunted most spots, more people had come and filled the spaces. Many of the people who moved about in the city looked out of it. Each having some sort of out there style about their person. Many of the older styles such as hippy or punk still teemed in this city, right along the newer styles like gothic and prep.

On this day in Santa Carla, everything seemed normal at first glance. Only for a certain two teenage boys things were not going to be normal at all that day. They progressed through their morning in the normal fashion, one cooking for them both while the other briefly checked if their druggy parents were still within the realm of living. Done with the trivial things they both descended down to open up their comic book store. They then together pulled the creaky un-oiled metal door to the front of the store up, immediately noticing the unconscious person slumped basically on their door step.

"Alan.. I think there's another drunkard out there" Edgar growled elbowing his slightly older brother before the two of them shuffled over to the out-cold person. Alan snorted with annoyance and pushed said person over with his foot, both him and Edgar gasping when they got a good look at the person whom had besmirched their door. It wasn't some drunk lout as they first had thought. No instead it was a petite female wearing a leather jacket at least four sizes to large for her.

The girl, she was what both males could defiantly call pretty. She had a thin form which looked to be nude and shivering beneath the jacket, making both Frog brothers blush though they did find it to be very odd. Her skin while pale in the morning light, was more likely to be a lightly tan colour, natural rather then from the sun. She had a slightly rounded chin almost like she still had baby fat to loose, accompanied by high sitting cheek bones plus a ski slope nose. Her lips were a light cherry colour and slightly open as she breathed shallowly. Lastly since they couldn't see her eye colour, the frogs noticed her shoulder length hair which fanned out around her head was a vibrant red almost like fresh blood. And as far as both could tell it was natural.

Edgar squatted down next to the girl and pulled the jacket to cover more of her body, looking up at his brother and sharing a silent conversation. They could not in good mind leave her alone outside. Especially not in the place they lived. So Edgar quickly lifted her up, amazed at her light weight, while Alan scanned the ground in case she had any other belongings. As it happened just where she had laid was a shining silver bracelet which got a raised eyebrow from the Frog brother. He quickly bent and retrieved the item though and followed his brother back upstairs, not even bothering to close the store. Not like they got customers that early in the morning.

Edgar carefully deposited the female onto the couch in their slightly messy lounge. He then stood back and glanced at Alan who was looking from the girl to the bracelet and back. "Suppose we try wake her?" Alan asked before he took a small step forward. Edgar followed after him, not really sure what to expect at that point. After all it wasn't often you find a pretty almost nude chick on your door step. Alan reached out and gently shook the girl, calling for her to wake. It was evident after a few minutes that it wasn't working though. Edgar even pitched her cheek to see if that'd wake her, but she was pretty far gone. The brothers shrugged to each other and left her on the couch with a blanket. If they couldn't wake her straight away there wasn't much point waiting around now was there?

* * *

Somewhere else in the city of Santa Carla another set of newbie's were making there way quickly through the streets and onto the hills behind the city to their new home. Lucy smiled as she drove her jeep into her father's property. She then clicked the vehicle off and took the keys out. Michael and Sam quickly jumped out of the jeep, neither wanting to be cramped up anymore as they had been in the jeep for hours now. Both males looked around silently as they followed their mother up to the front door where they could see a man laid out on the deck.

"Dad? Dad!" Lucy called to her father leaning over him slightly, sounding worried for the elderly man. "Looks like he's dead" Michael intoned with a snigger as he looked down at his little brother. Sam made a face before saying "If he's dead can we go back to Phoenix?". The older man, named Joel sat up and blinked at his grandsons. He stood and began to converse with them and their mother as he helped them unpack. It was all rather uneventful.

Soon enough the family had finished unpacking the minimal amount of gear they had brought with them. "Mum can we please go into town? Mike will come with me" Sam asked as he pulled slightly on his large band tee-shirt. "Alright. But not out too late okay?" Lucy replied smiling as she watched Sam run upstairs to tell his brother they were going into town.

"Mike! We're going into town now okay? Put a shirt on though" Sam said as he walked into his brothers new room. Michael didn't say a word, he just pulled on a tight black singlet to go with his black skinny jeans which were a in stark contrast to his brothers grey wash skinny jeans. The two boys then headed into town on the back of Michaels motorbike.

* * *

**Chapter Theme:**

_Boulevard of Broken Dreams - By - Green Day_

**HUGE THANK YOU TO MY BETA DAPPIE!**


End file.
